Harry Potter Advent Calendar
by Bitterfruit93
Summary: Like the title says, it s an Advent Calendar, everyday there is a new chapter everyday till the 24th. It s Draco X Harry pairing and could be a bit OOC. Hope you enjoy!
1. Daily Work

Hey guys,

long time no see. It´s christmas time again and like last year I am doing an advent calendar again, just this year it will be a Harry X Draco (so for the haters, please just click the little X on the upper right half of the window) one and it will be a story with 24 chapters. Everyday there will be one chapter submitted.

Like always and everybody I don´t own anything about J. wonderful characters.

Oh and it´s my first time writing something with Harry Potter so, er, have mercy, please?

Would be happy about reviews :D

Have a nice day!

* * *

(Harry´s POV)

Daily Work

It was the summer after the incident with the Triwizard Tournament and like always I had to stay with my relatives. I didn´t feel pretty good, who would after watching someone die and Voldermort coming back? But that wasn´t the only reason why it definetely wasn´t a good summer.

Every day I had to get up at six to make breakfast for the Dursleys of course there would be no food for me. Uncle Vernon would then go to work, Dudley was still sleeping and aunt Petunia would sit down in front of the tv, from where she wouldn´t move for the next ten hours.

As my aunt said when I was six that I was responsible for cleaning the house to earn my right of living there. I only had the next five hours to clean the house and if I didn´t do it right, I would get punished, I would probably get punished anyway. I didn´t understand, why I had to clean the whole house every day again and again, it wasn´t like the dirtied everything again in just one day, but I didn´t resist anymore or my punishement would be even more severe.

Then after that I would make a big lunch for Dudley. I was allowed to eat the rests, I was more like a compost heap for them. Old bread and cucumber peels were a pretty big treat for me in those summers.

After his lunch Dudley had to do some "sport" like his mother always told him. His sport was "Hunt Harry Potter down and kick him around", his friends often joined him and after a while I got pretty good at running, but they always caught me.

From 13 to 17:30 I had to do the gardening. I pretty much liked the garden work. Nobody was disturbing me or shouting at me. I just had to pull the weed, cut the hedge and look after the flowers. Every evening before I went to make dinner, I looked at the work I had done and I felt good.

After dinner it was time for my punishment. Today it was getting flogged with Vernon´s belt 25 times, at least he had said that.

"Look at how he tries to wiggle away, Dudley. He still hasn´t realized that he won´t get away from his punishement.", taunted Vernon and they started to laugh. Aunt Petunia just watched, she didn´t do anything against it, but she also didn´t help them. It was like she wasn´t there at all.

"Yeah, he is wriggling like the little worm he is. Maybe we should flog him a bit more? 25 times aren´t enough."

"You are right, Dudley." They flogged me until my back was bleeding and I lay passed out on the ground. It hurt so much, why didn´t anybody help me? Did I really deserve to be punished? Why did Dumbledore always send me back to those horrible people?

If you think that was already my whole day, it wasn´t.

I always go to sleep after being punished. I only had a few hours of time to sleep, most of the time I couldn´t sleep anyway. Nightmares plagued me. Of Cedric´s or my mothers death, of Voldemort and his cold laugh or about the things to come after I would wake up in the morning.

Around three o´clock Vernon would come into my room. Sometimes he came sooner or a bit later, but he would come. It was always the same routine after that. He would push me down with his weigh onto my bed. He was already naked.

I was still wearing my my old pyjama, but not for long. But before he would tear off my clothes, he would gag me with an old sock or some of his used shorts. And then he would start to touch me. The sock or the shorts were disgusting, but his touches were even more.

He always uses me as his sex toy, his dirty secret from aunt Petunia. But I am sure, that she already knows that he is using me. With Dudley I am not so sure, but it wouldn´t astonish me, if one day Vernon would bring his son with him to show him, how to really dirty the freak.

I don´t go to sleep after that, after an hour of trying to calm down I stand up and the next day with the same routine starts all over again.

Again and again.


	2. Happy Birthday

Hey guys,

so the second part and yeah, I am kinda cruel but it will be even more bad tomorrow...

So please review and just enjoy, as much as you can enjoy stuff like this... okay okay, just don´t enjoy it whatever.

Have a nice day anyway!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Happy Birthday

Today it´s my birthday, but it´s not a very happy occasion for me. Vernon once again comes into my room. It´s about three in the morning.

"Hello, Harry, it´s your birthday...", there is an evil smile on his face. My body starts to shake. He seldom talks when he comes to my room and when he does it´s never good.

"It´s a special day, so I brought you a present. Dudley, come here." Dudley comes forth, he has a crazy look on his face and takes in my body like I am a tasty steak.

"Dudley, it´s time that I´ll show you, how to use this dirty whore.", he chuckled and pressed something into Dudley´s hands.

"First you have to gag him, here those are some old knickers of your mother. I took them for this special occasion." Dudley takes them eagerly and shoves them into my mouth. This is nothing new to me, so I just try to not move and accomodate this really disgusting piece of clothe in my mouth.

"Then you take of his clothes, best to tear them off, he won´t need them from now on anyway." Dudley seemed really to look forward to touch me, he ripped my clothes in half and jumped onto my bed.

"Just like that son and now show him what he deserves." It really seemed like today wouldn´t be like usual. Dudley grabbed a whip from somewhere and hit me over the back as if to test how much it would hurt me. It hurt like hell, I could feel my skin breaking and blood slowly flowing down my back.

"Hit him harder, son. He deserves it!", shouted Vernon enthusiastically. It strange how I thought, why aunt Petunia was still sleeping, when he was so loud. A pretty idiotic thought at this kind of time. Dudley kept on flogging me. My body was slowly getting numb or maybe just shutting down from the pain so I didn´t feel anything anymore. I just heard them talk, how I deserved it and that my freaky friends would never come and help me.

"Son, it´s time. Take him dry and show him his place. The freak will always be under us. Tell him, what we will do with him in the future and how much you enjoy doing this to him." Vernon stepped back from the bed and just watched as his son jumped me and entered me with no lube. I could feel it tear, but I didn´t feel the pain. I was too disgusted with myself that I didn´t fight back. In this moment I was their whore, their slave.

"You know, Harry, Dad and I could invite some of my friends over. You feel amazing and I am sure they would give us a good price to fuck you." Luckily I passed out after that, I didn´t want to hear their future plans for me.

I woke up an hour later. The room was dark and you could have thought that nothing of this happened, if there wasn´t the blood on the bedsheets and the pain that was slowly killing me. I couldn´t even stand up.

But I needed to get away, I needed to get out of this hell. I grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote a short message to my friends on it.

Please help me, Harry.

I didn´t have the energy to write much more. Hedwig hooted as I bound the letter onto her leg. I just prayed that the message wouldn´t reach them too late.


	3. Break-Out

Hey guys,

as I have school this week the chapters will be posted in the afternoon or early evening. Sorry for any mistakes, just tell me.

Er, have a nice day and enjoy!

Have a nice day!

* * *

(Harry´s POV)

Break-Out

It was noon when I got the answer of my friends. Dudley was leering at me since this morning and I was astonished when he left me alone after lunch.

But like always I wasn´t allowed to slack of, just because it was my birthday or because my back hurt, no I was gardening when Hedwig came back to me. I eagerly opened the letter with a hopeful smile on my face, but what was written in there let the small smile vanish from my face.

Hello Harry,

we won´t help you. You are safe with your relatives. Dumbledore says you have to stay with them and that they take good care of you.

Your friends, Ron and Hermione

What kind of answer was that? They knew pretty well how the Dursley´s treated me and they just didn´t care? What should I do know, without any help from anybody?

I still needed to get away from the Dursley´s but how? I didn´t have any money and I just couldn´t leave all my things behind. Where should I go and where could I stay the rest of the summer?

I felt like crying, but I pulled myself together. I didn´t have time for this, first I needed to get away and then I would see.

"Potter! Come in here!", shouted Dudley suddenly from the house and I hurried to hide away the letter and sent Hedwig away. She would find me, wherever I would go, but it was better right now for her not be with me at the Dursleys. Vernon hated the owl and would probably kill her, if he catched her flying around. I walked up to the house and stepped inside to meet a drunken Vernon and a very mad Dudley. I couldn´t see aunt Petunia anywhere, maybe she went out to buy groceries.

"There he is father!"

"Yes, son, there is the little bastard who is responsible for me getting fired."

"What? I didn´t get you fired!", I replied and immediately slapped my hands in front of my mouth after I said that. I wasn´t supposed to talk back or talk for that matter.

"Heard that, Dudley? He still hasn´t learned his place, I think it´s time for another punishment. Strap him on the desk and get the cigarettes.", slurred my uncle and I shivered in fear. They only strapped me to the desk if there really was a severe punishment.

Dudley grabbed my wrists, I tried to get away. Bucking and kicking around me, but Dudley was much stronger. He wasn´t just skin and bones like me. The whale just picked me up from the ground and crashed me into the desk, hitting my head against the edge of the desk. My head was spinning and I couldn´t concentrate. Until I could think clear again, Dudley had bound me on the desk and I was left on their mercy.

"Okay, now Dudley, do you have anything we could use to hurt him?", said Vernon, it seemed like he couldn´t think clearly anymore. Dudley just laughed and grabbed into his bag and pulled out a package with cigarettes.

"I heard at school, that burn marks from cigarettes hurt like hell... How about we put some out in his popliteal?" Vernon just laughed. I couldn´t see what happened then, but I felt them cut up my too large jeans. I heard as they lightened a cigarette and moments later I felt the searing pain of a cigarette in my popliteal.

"Please! Stop!", I shouted and tried to scramble away. Just away! The pain was unbelievable. Several more time they pressed burning cigarettes into delicate parts of my body. One more in the popliteal, two on each foot and three on each wrist. I wouldn´t be able to walk or use my hands for weeks.

Sadly, they didn´t leave me alone after that. For them the punishment wasn´t severe enough, but they just didn´t have any idea what to do.

"We could cut him with a knife."

"No, he would bleed too much and maybe even die and then the freaks would come. No, Dudley, I have a much better idea." I heard Vernon walking away and coming back a bit later.

"But dad, that will leave marks in the desk and mom will kill us."

"As if this old woman will say anything against us.", laughed Vernon, "I will hold the nail and you strike the nail with the hammer." Hammer? Nail?

"And what will we nail?"

"Mhm, how about the hands?"

"Okay." My hands were pushed down flat onto the desk. I felt the cold metal of the nails in my palm and then there was a sudden pressure. A loud crack could be heard and the nail was through my hand. I screamed, my voice gave out soon after. Why did this have to happen to me? Why always me? Luckily I passed out after that, I didn´t feel the second nail piercing through my other hand or them cutting the bind and throwing me into my room.

I woke up hours later and felt awful. I couldn´t grab anything with my hands and standing was impossible, but I just had one thought. I had to get out!

I grabbed my most important possessions, like the photo album of my parents, my wand and my broom. The rest was replaceable. I opened the door to my room, the Dursley´s didn´t lock it anymore, they knew that I wouldn´t run away anymore.

Walking was pretty hard, but I could rest and look after the wounds later. I just need to get away first. The house was silent, the Dursleys were sleeping and I could just walk out of the front door.

As I stepped out of the house pure bliss was rushing through me. Finally I was free! I walked down the street until I finally realized, that yes, I was really running away from the Dursleys, but where would I go now?

It seemed like my friends wouldn´t help me anymore, so where to go? While thinking about a solution I walked through the streets. Aimless and without a destination. I was still bleeding from several wounds.

What if I just sat down now? There wasn´t anything I had to live for anymore. My friends had ignored my pleas for help and Voldemort would kill me anyway anytime soon.

I just wanted peace and quiet. No photographers, no paparazzis, just quiet. Like you find in death. Nobody would disturb me if I died...

But before I could think this thought through Voldemort suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Harry Potter!", he said, but it didn´t sound malicious like the other times I met him, but I didn´t care. He was the possible solution to my problems.

"What do you want, Voldie?"

"I need you to come with me, it isn´t safe here!" What? Voldemort asking me to come with him, instead of just taking me? Did I have illusions from all the pain?

"Why? You could kill me just here.", I replied, my voice was hoarse and I really did want him to end it now. Why didn´t he already do it?

"As you wish, Potter.", said Voldemort and pointed his wand at me. I didn´t hear the spell he spoke, all I knew was that everything went black a moment later.

Wonderfully black and peaceful.


	4. Arrival of a New Guest

Hey everybody,

the next part is out and we will just see each other tomorrow :D

Have nice day, enjoy and review!

* * *

(POV Draco)

Arrival of a New Guest

It was once again a deatheater-meeting and Voldemort was sitting on his throne made of black marble. Everyone was wearing their hoods and masks. I was standing next to my father. After I received the mark, I was allowed to be present at the meetings. My father was the right hand man of the dark lord so we stood to the right of the throne.

"My loyal followers from today on there will be a special guest at the manor. You aren´t allowed to abuse, touch or hurt him. He is under my protection and I will punish anyone who thinks that he can go against me orders."

"Yes, our lord.", answered all the followers.

"And now to our plans with Dumbledore...", started Voldemort again, but I didn´t listen anymore. A guest under Voldemorts protection? Voldermort never brought guests to the manor only prisoners and traitors. So who was this special guest?

The meeting endet and my fatherl eft me to my own devices. I really wanted to find out, who this special guest was, but first I needed to find out, where his rooms were located in the huge Riddle Manor.

The ground floor was out of question. There was the hall with Voldemorts throne and the cafeteria for the deatheaters who were living on the first floor of the manor. Also there was a library for everyone to use.

The first floor was for the privileged followers of the dark lord. The Malfoy family had their own wing on the west side of the manor. We were living in extravagant living quarters with huge living- and bedrooms.

Voldermort had the second floor for himself. On that floor were his labratorys and his own library. Nobody was allowed there except the dark lord and his inner circle. I had been there only two or three times.

It would be logical to start looking on the first floor first, as a special guest under Voldemorts protection wouldn´t be living with his underlings.

I was walking down the corridor and just looking around. I was sure that Voldemort had stationed guards in front of the guests door. If this guest was under his protection and he didn´t want him to be harmed, he would do everything in his power to keep him safe.

And of course I was right. There were two guards in front of one of the bigger suites, but I was sure, that they wouldn´t let me go through to just see who that guest was, so I just used a spell to let them sleep for one or two minutes. It was kinda funny that the big bad deatheaters could be disabled by a simple sleeping spell.

I smiled at the sleeping guards and slipped into the room and sneaked up to the huge bed. Bottles and tins full of different potions were placed on the bedside table, probably from my godfather Severus. But it was strange, who needed so many different potions?

I looked over to the bed and gasped. There in the bed was Harry Potter! And he looked quite awful. His eyes were sunken in and he was much too thin. He had a huge bandage around his head and was sickly pale.

Why wasn´t he with his friends? And why was he under Voldemorts protection?


	5. Waking Up

Hey everybody,

it´s once again a pretty nice day and yeah, just read it, before I babble you all to death!

Have a nice day, don´t do anything dumb, don´t forget anything and please review!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Waking Up

"Do you like it boy? Do you like it when I touch you like this?", my uncle asked me and I wanted to scream, but I couldn´t move.

"No! Please, no, leave me alone! I don´t want to be touched!", I shouted, but it sounded muffled and not very convincing. Didn´t I want him to stop? Didn´t he always say I deserved it?

"Shut up, you insolent brat!" My uncle drew back his fist, probably to hit me square in the face, I could already feel the pain, it would hurt, hurt very much...

And then I woke up, in complete darkness. I started to panic. Everything was so dark! Where was I? What happened to me? I couldn´t breath, the air just didn´t want to get into my lungs.

My body started to shake and I clawed at what seemed to be a blanket. The blanket or whatever it was, was constricting me and I couldn´t move.

"... He still hasn´t learned his place, I think it´s time for another punishment. Strap him on the desk and get the cigarettes...", I could hear my uncle say. My body reacted automatically and tried to get away.

Suddenly there was light and Snape was pressing my down onto my bed or was it my uncle? He seemed to be saying something to me, but I couldn´t hear him. And then there was sound and I could here someone screaming and crying. After a few moments I realized that it was me, who was screaming and that Snape was indeed holding me down, speaking calmingly with me. I tried to concentrate on his voice, instead of of those horrible memories.

I was so scared to remember. I didn´t want to remember, but what I would never be normal again? Or what if this all wasn´t real and in reality I was still in Surrey in my little room? Snapes voices reached through to me and once again I tried to concentrate on him.

Maybe this wasn´t a dream, after all I ran away, didn´t I? So Snape was probably really helping me to calm down.

"... Harry, calm down. Take a deep breath... yeah, just like that... And once more. Your uncle isn´t here anymore. You are safe here, nobody is going to harm you." And I believed Snape. I had never trusted him, but in this moment I trusted him. I wanted to trust him, I didn´t want to be hurt anymore.

After finally could breathe normally again and didn´t feel the urge to scream, I asked a bit shaky with a hoarse voice:

"Where am I?"

"Safe. Now drink this and go back to sleep, Harry. I will explain everything to you, once you had a full night of sleep." He gave me one of his foul-tasting potions. I had a bit of trouble gulping it down my sore throat, but Snape was patiently waiting for me to drink it all up.

"I am sorry, Harry, that you had to go through this.", was the last thing I heard, until I finally fell into a deep dreamless slumber. As I fell asleep an unanswered question was floating around my head. Why head Snape apologized and why had he sounded so sincere?


	6. Eavesdropping

Hey guys,

happy St. Niclaus day and erm I am sorry if I need longer tomorrow to upload the next chapter as I am driving home and yeah, first time home in a month xD

Have a nice day and I would be happy about any review.

* * *

(POV Draco)

Eavesdropping

As the son of a deatheater with a very high standing I was allowed to walk through the halls of the manor of all times of the day. It was a freedom I made use of often when I couldn´t sleep like tonight. The image of Potter laying in the bed with those injuries wouldn´t leave me alone.

It was strange seeing him so vulnerable. I wanted to find out more, why he was the guest of the dark lord, but nobody seemed to tell me anything. My godfather and father were both silent about the whole thing and wouldn´t tell me anything.

The hall was dark and it was deadly silent. A bit too silent, if you ask me. I pulled my wand out of my sleeve and tested the area around me for a silencing spell. Bingo! I grinned, a silencing spell meant secrects and secrets could be useful. I wasn´t a Slytherin for nothing.

I slipped through the silencing spell, my father had taught me that with eight, said it could be a useful spell in the future. From one moment to the other I could hear the voices of three different people. What amazed me was, that my own father, Severus and Voldemort were the ones who were talking.

I wasn´t able to hear them clearly so I pressed my ear to the door. I just needed to be careful, so that they wouldn´t surprise me, if they suddenly decided to end their little private meeting and found me outside of the door.

"Yes, my Lord, but why do we have to look after Potter?", asked my father. His tone was icy, he was still mad at Potter for tricking him in second year.

"Because, Lucius, he is my Hokrux. He has a part of my soul inside of him. Dumbledore still hasn´t realized that yet, but it was just a matter of time until that would happen. He hasn´t treated him well and I don´t want any of my Hokruxes treated like that."

"My Lord, please excuse my stupid question, but what is a Hokrux?", asked my godfather and I was already looking forward to an explanation. I never heard something about those Hokruxes and what did Voldemort mean with that a part of his soul was inside of Potter?

"My dear Severus, a Hokrux can be seen as a container for a piece of my soul. I splitted my soul and made six Hokruxes. Everytime I make a Hokrux I also have to kill as an offer. Harry was an accidental Hokrux. I didn´t want to create him, but things happen and I can´t do anything against it anymore. We will look and take care of Harry from now on. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir.", asked my godfather and my father in union.

"So Severus, how is the boy doing?"

"After the first day, he stopped talking. He simply doesn´t want to talk and only reacts if commanded to do so like eating or drinking a potion. It´s like he is a lifeless puppet. It seems like those Muggles damaged his soul more than I thought." What? Potter not reacting? Damage from Muggles? I really wasn´t up to date.

"Mhm... That doesn´t sound very good. Any ideas how to help him heal?"

"Potter´s trust to humans is broken. He needs a companion. Someone who is always with him and will protect him while he heals. He needs to talk to someone about what happened."

"And who could be a possible candidate for that job?"

"My lord, why not ask one of your younger followers? It would probably make it easier for the boy to relate to someone in his age.", said my father. He probably just didn´t want to end up as a babysitter for Potter.

"Wonderful idea, Lucius. So who should we take? Maybe the young Zabini?" Zabini? For real? He was as cold as a fish, when it came to feelings. Nobody of the younger Deatheaters would be suitable for the job. Why not choose me? Sure, Potter and I had an eventful past, but I still kinda wanted to be friends with him.

"Yes, Zabini would be a good candidate. We should talk..." I couldn´t hold back as I opened the door and said without thinking:

"Zabini would ruin Potter completely! Take me!" I looked into the three suprised expression of my lord, my father and my godfather. They really thought I nobody was able to detect their silencing spell? It had been so obvisious. My father was the first to get over the shock of his son eavesdropping.

"No, Draco, you aren´t suitable. You and Potter don´t have a very good past together. And eavesdropping isn´t very suitable for a Malfoy either!"

"But father. Nobody of the current younger followers are suited. I know them all and nobody of them would be able to help Potter. He needs someone to start that fire in his eyes again and get him to react. He always reacts to me, so why not just try?"

"No, Draco!", tried my father to say, but Voldemort chuckled and silenced him with his sudden amusement.

"Your son is pretty wild, Lucius. I don´t see why we shouldn´t let him try. I am sure he will do everything in his might to help Harry so not to fail."

"But my Lord!", my godfather tried, but failed miserably.

"No, Severus. I want Draco as Harry´s companion. And now we will end this little not so private meeting. It´s already late and tomorrow all of us need to get up early... And Draco, if I catch you eavesdropping again, I will crucio you into the next week, understood?" I swallowed heavily and nodded.


	7. First Try

Hey,

next chapter, cliffhanger sorry for that and just enjoy, review and have a nice day!

* * *

(POV Draco)

First Try

Twenty minutes. I was standing in front of Potter´s bedroom door for twenty bloody minutes now and was too nervous to go in. What was wrong with me? It wasn´t like I never had talked to him.

My hand was shaking as I reached for the door handle. I hated being nervous. Malfoy´s never are nervous, my father always says, but right now I just can´t relax and walk into that room to just talk to a boy in my age.

What could happen anyway? He would probably not be able to kick me out. Severus had said he couldn´t move around very much and his wand was in a safe distance, so he couldn´t hurt anybody. He was just Potter, goddamnit!

I will just walk in there and talk to him, I thought and grabbed the door handle. Just do it! I opened the door and suddenly I was standing in Potter´s room and Potter was looking at me and I was freezing in the middle of opening the door.

"Er... Hello, Potter." No reaction.

"It was decided that I would be your companion from today on." No reaction again.

"So want to talk? Or we could play a round of chess?" Still no reaction. My godfather was right, he really was like a puppet. Not reacting, not even showing a tiny bit of emotion, there was just nothing. His eyes were green like they always had been, but they weren´t as brilliant as before and they weren´t full of the fire that normally lightened them up.

He was just sitting in his bed and watching me. He was almost like one of those Zombies I had read about in one of father´s books. Or like someone who had been kissed by a Dementor leaving only a soulless body behind.

"You won´t talk to me will you?", I asked a bit unsure and sighed, why the hell did I think he would react to such a stupid question? Suddenly I was angry, I was angry that Potter wasn´t talking to me and that he never could do anything easy.

"You know, I will get you to talk again and if it is the last thing I will do!", I shouted arrogantly. I didn´t even have a plan! I stomped out of his room and stormed back to mine.

He won´t talk to me, so I have to get him to talk... But maybe not even talk, just an reaction of him would be nice! I was walking up and down and planning idiotic ways how to get Potter to react.

"Maybe I should surprise him...", I mumbled and rubbed my chin, "No, no, that wouldn´t be good... or would it?... Probably not..." I needed a failsafe plan. Potter had gone through a nightmare or he wouldn´t have stopped talking. When I was a kid and had a nightmare my mother always was with me.

But Potter didn´t have any parents... But what did my mother always do, so I would calm down again and go to sleep? I wished I didn´t have such a bad memory. Also I didn´t want to get Potter to sleep I wanted him to react!

I looked around my room and my sight fell on an old book in my bookshelf. My mother had always read it to me, when I was still a kid. It was one of my favorite books and hearing my mother read it to me had always made me happy.

That was it! It´s worth a try and if he doesn´t react again, I will just try something else!


	8. Reading A Story

Hey everybody,

welcome to a new part of this calendar :D

Enjoy, review and of course have nice day full of fluffy snow!

* * *

(POV Draco)

Reading A Story

I walked down the floor with the book under my arm. I desperately hoped that the plan would work. And if not I would need some time to get up with a new one.

I knocked on the door to his room and unsurprisingly didn´t get an answer. I stepped inside after a short moment and closed the door quietly after me.

"Hello, Potter." Maybe I should start calling him Harry. After all we would be together for quiet some time from now on.

"I brought my favorite book with me as I thought you have to be quite bored. And as I have so much time I will read to you, is that okay?" No reaction. I pulled over a chair for myself next to the bed and sat down, placing the book on my legs.

"Are you cold? I want you to be comfortable before we begin.", I asked and of course got no reaction, but the room was pretty cold so I light up the fire-place with a spell and got Harry a second blanket.

"Here, like this you won´t freeze to death while I read to you, Harry." As I said his name, I thought I saw just for little tiny moment, that he reacted with a surprised look, but could have been my imagination.

"There now enough of that. Let´s start.", I opened the book and started to read, "Once upon a time there was a great warlock named Merlin. He worked as a magician for Uther Pendragon, but was also his dear friend..."

I kept on reading about Merlin. Of course there were much more stories about the great Merlin then in the Muggle world. The magic folk loved the stories of one of the most powerful magicians in history as even though he was a warlock did very human mistakes and also fell in love like everybody else.

Harry was sitting in his bed and I was sure that he was listening to me telling the endless stories. He even moved a bit forward when there was an exciting adventure. I only had to stop a few times to eat or drink something or when Severus had to give Harry his potions. It was almost sad when it was too late to continue reading, but I got rewarded by Harry anyway.

"... and that´s the end for that story. We will continue tomorrow if you want, Harry?" I looked up and took in a breath, when Harry smiled. Not a big brilliant smile, just a small one that didn´t reach his eyes yet. Finally he was reacting to something!

"As I see you like me reading to you, I will bring something new tomorrow. Sleep tight Harry." Harry went back to showing no reaction, but that was okay, maybe tomorrow he would show me more emotions. It would be a long hard way for him to go back to how he was before this summer.

I walked out of his room with a big smile on my face. I was looking forward to tomorrow and maybe Harry would smile for me again.


	9. Nightmares

Hey guys,

sorry that I am uploading so late, but I had a busy Sunday and for real it´s no fun here, too much snow.

So anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you like it reviews are certainly welcome (I promise not to bite :D)

Have a nice day!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Nightmares

"Harry, why didn´t you come to us? We would have helped you.", Hermoine said with a pitful smile on her face. She was standing in front of me with Ron on her side, but Ron didn´t seem too happy to see me.

"Pf, I don´t care for a fag like him and you shouldn´t too, Hermoine, he left us and ran away straight into the Dark Lords arms!", he spat and I waited for Hermoine to step up for me like normal, but nothing like that happened.

"You are right, Ron. He is a fag, he likes man to touch him. Someone like him should just die."

"Yeah, you told us that the Dursley´s were abusing you, it was all a lie, wasn´t it? You are just a dirty whore.", suddenly Neville said, he had come from nowhere and I took a step back. Those weren´t my friends or not anymore. They hated me.

"Oh, Harry, why couldn´t you have just died with your parents?", Luna´s sing-song voice whispered to me and jumped away.

"Nobody will ever help you. Malfoy is just using you." They moved closer to me in a closed front. I tried to get away but there was a black wall behind me and there was nowhere to go. I was trapped and still my former friends were moving onto me. Their hands were already reaching out to me, soon they would rip me apart.

"Dirty whore. Dirty whore.", they chanted. The first hand touched me...

And suddenly I was wide awake sitting in my bed in my new room. I wanted to scream, like I often did these days, but I held back. I didn´t want to scream, it would just alert other people and I didn´t want that. The dream was still clearly in my mind.

They would just tell me how dirty I really was, after all I had let Vernon do what he wanted with me and hadn´t stopped him. Even now I felt him touch my body and I felt so dirty.

I pulled back the blanket and swung my legs over the edge of the bed to plant them firmly on the ground. I needed a shower. A really hot shower to get that touch of him from my skin.

Shakily I got on my feet. I hadn´t walked alone in days and more wobbled than walked over to the bathroom. I stepped inside the shower as my legs gave out and I fell to the ground.

I reached up my hands and turned on the hot water. At first it wasn´t so hot. Or not hot enough anyway so I turned up the hot water until thick white clouds were around me. The water was flowing over me. Skalding my skin and turning it an angry red.

It didn´t even hurt, but I felt much cleaner. I didn´t care that my Pyjama was wet. I just needed the hot water to cleanse my dirty body and stop the invisible touches of my uncle.

Soon much too soon the water turned cold and I got up dried myself of as good as I could and just laid back down on my bed. Nobody would care anyway if my clothes were wet or my skin red from the too hot water.

I enjoyed Draco coming to visit me, but he was just like everybody, he woulnd´t care, he didn´t care for me. He was just ordered to look after me and be my companion.

I couldn´t fall asleep again that night, so I just waited and tried to stop myself from screaming as my skin cooled and I started to feel the invisble touches of my uncle again.


	10. Not so Dark Visitor

And hello to everybody again!

Urm so in this chapter some things are explained, I hope i haven´t forgotten anything and if I did, I am terribly sorry.

Anyway, have to stop babbling now and let you read!

Please enjoy and review if you have time!

Have nice day.

* * *

Not so Dark Visitor

I was sitting in my bed, dead tired from the last night and just tried not to think about those hands touching me as an unusual visitor walked into my room.

"Hello, Harry." I didn´t answer, if I opened my mouth I would start to scream so I just watched him carefully. Normally I would be scared to death from this visitor, but as I seemed to be "living" at Riddle Manor now and he hadn´t killed me yet. Maybe he would kill me now.

"I am not here to kill you, Harry." Did the man read my thoughts? Didn´t know that Lord Voldemort himself could read my mind. He also didn´t look like a snake monster anymore, he looked like a fifty year old man with grey hair strands in his brown curls and of course the trademark red eyes. He even kind off looked harmless.

"And no, I can´t read your mind. I am just here to explain some things and thought about what I would say and how you would react very closely. So back to me explaining.

I think it will be best, if you live here. I want you to be safe from that blasted headmaster

, after all Dumbledore is manipulating the whole magical population.

For example I am not as "Dark" as the people make me. It´s just a title Dumble´s gave me, because I do use dark arts, but that´s not something bad. You know the muggles believe in something called Ying and Yang, the dark and the light, the sound and the silence total opposites of nature, they need each other and don´t exist without the other part.

It´s the same with light magic and dark magic. Also light magic isn´t always light for example a simple spell like "Wingardium Leviosa" could be used easily to kill someone, if that person wanted to.

Of course there are magical rituals that come with a price and I myself am not very happy about my own stupidities when I was young. I made Hokruxes. Those Hokruxes are containers for my soul and to make them I have to kill someone. Like I said it were mistakes from where I was young and I had thought that immortality was something I need to have.

You, Harry, are one of those Hokruxes. You weren´t planned to be one, so I wanted to apologize to you, but I couldn´t protect you in any other way. Dumbledore was the one who wanted to kill your family not me." What? Why did Dumbledore want to kill my family? That couldn´t be true!

"Yeah, I know you don´t believe me. But Dumbledore has flipped. There is a prophecy about you and me and it says, that you would kill me in the future. Don´t be scared about that, that future isn´t possible anymore, we changed it long ago.

I was that night at your parents house to talk to them and tell them about the prophecy, they didn´t even know about that tidbit of information. But sadly I came to late. Your mother was almost dead and I used her life to rescue yours. As a Hokrux you can´t be so easily killed.

But I hadn´t thought of Dumbledore coming back and using all this against me. And that´s how you and I ended up as enemies." Voldemort sighed. He seemed to be really troubled about that. He looked down onto his watch and looked surprised.

"So late already? I should go. I have a meeting at lunch. I am sure that Draco will come visit you later. Think about what I told you and know that my door is always open to you." That sounded pretty strange from the Voldemort I knew, but right now everything was pretty strange. Dumbledore manipulating the whole wizarding population? Voldemort not as dark as everybody things? The whole things sounded more like a story from Rita Skeeter than reality.


	11. First Words

Hey guys,

so I spelled Hocrux wrong, I am sorry for that and I correct that in the next days. Don´t have much time right now, as I have to learn for a test for thursday and friday.

Have a nice day and review please.

* * *

First Words

I walked into Harry´s room once again to read to him. In the last days he had shown sometimes more sometimes less emotions, it seemed to depend on his mood. At least there was some process and I was honestly happy about that, which was confusing me. Every emotion he showed me was a reward to me.

Harry seemed to be the centre of my life now and that didn´t even disturb me even a little. I liked to visit him and read stories to him. It wasn´t anything spectacular and pretty boring work, but seeing Harry show emotions was something breathtaking. It mostly were the purest of emotions. Happiness, sadness, astounishment and so on.

Today he looked a bit pensive, like he was thinking very hard about something, but he lightened up as he saw me. It was wonderful to see him react to me like that.

"Hey Harry, just let me sit down and we can start with the next story.", I greeted him and he nodded enthusiastically.

Like usual I sat down on a plush chair next to his bad, made myself comfortable and laid the book on my legs. Harry sat up on his bed, most of his wounds were healed, but he still wasn´t allowed out of bed as he was still too weak.

"So where were we? Oh right, Merlin was going to save Arthur from some crazy chick." I started reading and I read to him for about an hour or so, but then there was a knock on the door and Severus came inside.

"Hello, I am just here to give Harry his medicine."

"Okay, no problem, I will stop reading until you finished." Harry hated to get his medicine, he just didn´t like to drink those foul tasting potions.

"C- Could you keep on reading?", asked Harry with his long unused and raspy voice.

"O- Of course.", I stuttered, those were Harry´s first words since Voldemort took him in. Finally! Severus looked pretty shocked too.

"So could? Erm... continue, I mean?", asked Harry again pretty shy and looked down onto his lap, "But only if you want." I looked him a bit perplex, but I started reading again and Severus kept on giving Harry potions. When he was finished, Severus was still pretty shocked when he walked out.

And I had to confess, I was too. It made me happy that Harry had talked to me. It meant that he was finally starting to trust me and opened up.

I would get him to talk more and maybe he would even laugh some day. Whatever he went through at that muggle home, I would help him come over it. I had to smile while reading, tomorrow I would get him talk for real.

Maybe with a walk through the mansion or the garden?


	12. Walking

Heya!

Half of the months is over and I hope you like this calendar.

Review and a nice day are welcome xD

* * *

Walking

"Hello, Harry.", Draco greeted me while he walked into the room like always, but today he didn´t sit down and instead looked at me expectantingly. He seemed to wait for a reaction from me.

"Hello, Draco." He smiled at me one of those true smiles he had shown to me the last few days. It wasn´t his trademark smirk that he normally showed at school. I liked that smile, it looked earnest and true.

"Severus gave me the permission to take you for a walk. You are of course allowed to take walks on your own, but for now we want you to not walk around alone because of your wounds. So would you give me the pleasure to take a walk with me around the gardens?", he asked with a charming expression and I had to blush fiercly.

"O- Okay." He helped me up and did a quick spell to dress me in normal robes.

"Good, now here take your wand and then we can go." We walked out of the room. I hadn´t been out of that room yet and I was a bit scared. After all I was with complete strangers and I still was wounded.

The manor wasn´t as dark as I had imagined it to be. It was just really old with many ancient potraits and heavy dark furniture made of wood. There were just few people around, but they were all seeming to look at me. Some looked shocked, others seemed to be mad and other looked like they would murder me in a few moments. They honestly scared me and my body began to shake.

"You don´t have to be scared Harry, nobody will hurt you."

"Are you sure?", I asked unsure. Why wouldn´t they hurt me? I was Harry bloody Potter the saviour, their enemy.

"Of course! Now Harry, how about you tell me, what you want to read next time with me?" Even though Snape had healed my bad eyesight with a potion, Draco still came every day to read to me. It had become a ritual, one whom I enjoyed very much.

"Erm, could you read more stories about the magical world to me? I don´t know much stories and I would enjoy them very much.", I said with a little voice. I was too scared to demand anything from Draco. He was so nice and they would probably kick me out if I demanded to much.

"No problem, I have many of those kinds of books, my mother bought me so many when I was a child." I looked down a bit troubled. How I wished that my mother had bought those books for me and read them to me.

"Sorry, I didn´t want to hurt you with those words. I am happy that I can read to you.", Draco said suddenly and gently put his hand on my shoulder. Amazingly I didn´t jerk back from the touch. Always when Snape had touched me to bandage my wounds I had jerked back. I didn´t like others touching me. I always felt like they would attack me any moment and I would feel so dirty for feeling like that.

"There we have to go through that door and we will already be outside." I was looking forward to that. As I had already said, I liked gardening and to see the dark Lords garden seemed interesting. Draco opened the door and let me go through first.

It was an amazing garden. There were so many flowers and different kinds of them! Blue, red, yellow, white there was every colour. And the smell! I had never smelled something so wonderful like that!

"Don´t run, Harry. You are still weak and have to be careful.", warned Draco behind me. I smiled at him and walked on. I hate to see more of this garden! Sadly I didn´t see the big man in front of me and ran right into him.

"S- Sorry.", I said and took a few steps back and looked up at the man. He was huge and he looked a bit wild, but what shocked me most were those sharp teeth and the golden eyes. He was a werwolf and the only werwolf whom was working for Voldemort was Fenrir Greyback!

"Ah, Harry Potter.", said the wolf and took a step forward, probably to grab me and eat me up like those kids in the stories about him.

"Fenrir, hello.", said Draco behind me and scared as I was, I hid behind him and grabbed his hands for reassurance. Draco´s presence and closeness was almost calming me immediately, but I was still scared to death of the Fenrir who had turned Remus.

"Woah, Harry, what´s wrong?" Draco watched me concerned, but didn´t let my hand go and instead squeezed it gently.

"I am scared of him... He turned Remus.", I wisphered back with a careful look in Fenrir´s direction.

"Oh, you know Remus?", asked Fenrir and smiled a little, "He is a rebellious pup. I hate to turn children, but he would have died, if I hadn´t. His parents took him from me and he grew up with this Wolfsbane Potion, right?" I nodded. Remus had to be turned? That was new to me.

"It´s sad that he couldn´t grow up with me and the pack. I could have taught him how to control his wolf and not depend on that addictive potion. Last I heard he was the lap-dog of Dumbledore." Addictive potion? Lap-dog of Dumbledore?

"What do you mean with his lap-dog and why is he addicted to it? What do you mean?!"

"Sh, Harry, calm down.", tried Draco to say, but I didn´t listen to him.

"He has to do as Dumbledore commands, because he can´t live without his drug, without the Wolfsbane Potion.", explained Fenrir. He couldn´t leave because of that? If Dumbledore was really such a bad person, than Remus was certainly in danger.

Remus had been a close friend of my father and he had looked after me almost like a real uncle when he was teacher of the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. He had helped me when I was in trouble and now that I knew that he was in trouble I had to help him.


	13. Apologies and Grudges

Hey,

next part, need to learn, see you tomorrow.

Have a nice day and please review!

* * *

Apologies and Grudges

The next day Draco came to visit me like he usually did. Yesterday had made me think about what I should do next. I did want to get Remus away from Dumbledore, but it wouldn´t be easy. He was an addict and an addict never wanted to part from his drug. I needed a plan and help, that was for certain. But first I needed to find out, why exactly Draco acted like a friend so suddenly and not like the snarky kid that always sneered at me whenever I had seen him in school. He really was becoming someone I could depend on and that scared me.

Maybe he just wanted to use me and was so nice just because of that. But that couldn´t be possibly true or could it?

"Why are you so nice to me?", I just asked bluntly after he sat down on his usual spot right next to my bed. Draco blushed and rubbed with hand over his neck with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"That is pretty hard to explain."

"Try it, please?" I didn´t want to demand answers from him. I didn´t trust him enough yet, that he wouldn´t hit me for being an insolent brat.

"I want to be your friend, because I like you and always wanted to be your friend. I know my behaviour in school wasn´t really showing that, but I was mad that you didn´t take my hand back in first year and pretty jealous of Weasly and Granger for being so close to you.

Also I had to act like this. You were Dumbledore´s golden boy and I needed to stay as far away from old Dumbles as possible. If I hadn´t behaved like I did at school, he would have manipulated me and made me his puppet like many other students.

It´s strange knowing that the Dark Lord isn´t as dark as everybody makes him and at the same time being aware of Dumbledore manipulating and directing everyone as he likes.

But back to your question. I want to be friends with you. It sounds simple, but I want to be there for you. I want you to tell me when something is making you sad and rely on me to help you with your problems.

That´s why I apologize for my past behaviour to you. It was childish and not very nice of me to act like that." Draco looked down onto his shoes, it was the first time that I heard him apologize ever and just that made is so much more unbelieveable. But what Draco had said made sense and I had nothing against becoming friends with him as it seemed that my own had just... left me behind.

The thought saddened me. I had always cherished my friends and to be betrayed by them like that really made me mad. Suddenly there was a hand on my squeezing it gently.

"Are you okay, Harry? You like pretty sad for a moment."

"I thought about my friends, but this isn´t about them. It´s about your friendship between you and me. I accept your apology and also want to apologize for my behaviour."

"No problem, Harry. I am just happy that we finally are friends." He smiled at me and still hadn´t let go of my hand.

"But you hold a pretty long grudge for just not accepting you friendship.", I commented and started to laugh. It seemed like the first time I laughed in years and it freed me from all the dark thought that were swimming around in my head. It even let me forget Vernon and what he did to me for a moment.

"Five years or so aren´t very long for a grudge.", Draco said seriously and started to laugh too.


	14. Hogwarts or Not?

Hey guys,

someone asked if there will be some romance, of course there will be! Just wait and see! Ha!

Have a nice day, read it and review!

P.S: GUYS, it´s WEEKEND, can you believe that?

* * *

Hogwarts or not?

"I want to go back to Hogwarts.", I said with a strong voice. Lucius, Voldemort, Severus, Draco and even Fenrir were gaping at me. Surely they hadn´t thought that I would just stay here right?

"But Harry, you could just stay out of this whole war and have a quiet peaceful life and... why do you want to go back to Hogwarts? Back into Dumbledore´s manipulating clutches?", asked Voldemort. He had told me that I didn´t have to participate in the war, but I needed to help Remus and maybe Sirius was in a similiar situation.

"I want to help my godfather Sirius and Remus."

"And how would that help them, if you went back to Hogwarts? You don´t even know if Sirius isn´t supporting Dumbledore´s side.", replied Severus with a serious look.

"I agree with Severus. Also we could probably get them out without endangering your life.", said Draco and nodded, "I myself don´t want to go back to Hogwarts." My heart plummeted, Draco wouldn´t help me?

"Please, I want to help them as soon as possible and we could operate from the inside! They are the only people who still remember my parents and were close friends to them. I don´t want to lose that last connection to my parents!", I begged and I could feel tears springing into my eyes, "I want to spent time with my godfather and help Remus to become a real werwolf..."

"If he can still become one.", interjected Fenrir, "The Wolfsbane diluted his blood, I don´t know if he still can become a normal werwolf. I don´t even know what he looks like, when he turns without the potion."

"But I know how he looked! I was there in my third year when he turned. He looked like a strange mix of human and wolf and he was huge."

"You survived a rouge werwolf who is actually addicted to Wolfsbane potion in your third year?", asked Draco speechlessly. I nodded a bit unsure.

"That´s amazing Harry. Not many survive that kind of werwolf. I still am not sure if we can help your friend with his addiction, but we can try. Maybe Severus can help us with a potion or two.", said the old wolf and Severus nodded.

"I will try, but we are drifting away from the actual topic of this discussion. Should Harry go back to Hogwarts or better stay here in safety?" Harry looked at the others expectantly. He didn´t know them for long, but he came to like them. Voldemort always came over for a game of chess and some mundane talks about the weather. Severus had taken care of me when I was wounded and always looked out for me. He was a silent supporter, he never asked questions about what happened to me and I appreciated that. It seemed like Severus had had a similiar experience when he was young and knew how I felt.

Lucius was just Lucius. We would never be big friends, but we also weren´t enemies anymore. He tolerated me and I tolerated him, but that didn´t mean we like each other. Fenrir on the other hand always walked in the gardens with me. He was kinda my bodyguard, looking out for my safety, but also explaining me the names and their healing powers of some of the plants in the gardens. He wasn´t such a bad guy and the saying hard on the outside soft on the inside fit him perfectly.

But Draco, Draco was my most important person. He was always there. He was still reading stories to me, but now we also just talked for hours and hours or walked through the manor. He even came to me ad night when I had a bad nightmare and woke up screaming. Everytime I looked at him butterflies were moving wildly inside of me, making me feel light and like nothing bad ever happened to me.

Without him I would have broken completely and probably died. I just couldn´t go back to Hogwarts without him, I needed him, needed to know him by my side and his closeness to me.

"I think Harry has to decide himself. We are not like Dumbledore making decisions for him without asking. I don´t like him going back, but if he thinks he needs to help his friends himself, than so be it.", said Voldemort and smiled warmly at me. Draco huffed. He really didn´t seem to likethe idea of me going back to Hogwarts.

"I really don´t want him to go back, what if Dumbledore takes him from us?"

"He won´t, I have the same opinion as Voldemort. Harry has to make his own decision and we will support him the best we can.", replied Severus and the other nodded approvingly. I looked at Draco, I really didn´t want to go alone, everything depended on his final decision. Draco looked back at me with his piercing steely gray eyes. My heart stopped beating for a second. I wanted him to always look at me like that and not at anybody else. Draco sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Okay, we will go to Hogwarts, but on one condition. I want you to be with me always, not just at day but at night also."

"But that won´t work, Draco, I am a Gryffendor and you are a Slytherin.", I asked perplexed. I didn´t have a problem with staying with Draco day and night. I kinda liked the idea.

"That´s no problem Harry. I will explain it to you later, but first we need to make a plan, how to safe that werwolf and your godfather. Tomorrow you and Draco shall go to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for the next school year and some new clothes for Harry. His old ones aren´t suitable for school anymore.", commanded Voldemort and then we started to talk about the coming school year.


	15. Shopping

Hey hey,

nice day isn´t it. All relaxing and all that bla bla.

Just enjoy and review please!

* * *

(POV Draco)

Shopping

"Come on, Harry, the Dark Lord wants us to be back for dinner and we have a pretty long shopping list!", I shouted into Harry´s room. He was still getting ready for the shopping tour through Diagon Alley. Harry emerged a few minutes later in his old worn clothes looking very uncomfortable.

"Do we really have to go? We are going all alone, what if someone recognizes me?", he asked with a small voice and tried the puppy-eyes on me.

"Yes, Harry, we have. I won´t let you continue to walk around in these rags. You deserve much better. I will protect you from anybody who wants to harrass you." He smiled as I said that, his self-confidence was really almost non-existent. I grabbed his hand gently and we walked to one of the big fire-places in the hall on the ground floor. It was the one everybody used to get to and from the manor. It was connected to the floo-system, but undetectable from the ministry.

"I really don´t like to use these.", commented Harry and gave it a distainful look. He had already told me about his little adventures with the floo-network and how he always landed on his hands when he came out of the floo.

"No worry, Harry. I will help you." We stepped into the floo and were on our way to Diagon Alley. When we came out, Harry almost fell over, but I caught him gracefully and held him until he got his balance back.

"There it wasn´t so bad, or was it?" Harry shook his head and I smiled.

"Now, let´s go get you all dressed up and get the stuff we need for the next school year, okay?", I asked and Harry, even though he seemed to hate shopping, said yes and we were on our way to a big clothing store.

I wanted Harry to get new clothes. These old rags from his relatives weren´t good enough for him. He should have been dressed in only the best clothes like a king. Harry wasn´t so happy with me, as I gave him twenty different outfits for him to try on. Mostly robes and formal clothing, but also some casual clothes for sparetime. The Dark Lord had told me to get him clothes worth for a prince and not to care about money.

I was waiting in front of the changing cubicle on a comfortable seat and already had sent Harry back to change his clothes a few times. It seemed like he looked good in everything but nothing was really satisfying me.

But when he emerged in an outfit he had picked out himself, my heart skipped a bit and I forgot to breath for a moment. He wore dark trousers, whom were hugging his slim hips and long legs perfectly, the white dress-shirt was covered with a dark green coloured west with intrigate patterns all over. He looked like a real prince out of a fairy tale.

"Is this too much?", he asked unsure and fumbled with his hands.

"No! No, of course not!", I said and stood up, "You look wonderful! Perfect! Maybe you should pick out your clothes yourself, you look just damn handsome!" Harry blushed a deep red and hid himself away in the cubicle. We picked out more clothes for him after that and then went shopping for school supplies.

We were almost finished and just needed to get the books. We stepped into the shop and walked right into a little group of people.

"Hey! Watch out, where you are going, Malfoy!", shouted Weasley unfriendly, when he recognized me.

"Excuse me, Weasley, but you were running into me and not the other way round.", I spat and looked at the other people of the little group. Granger, the Weasel´s little sister and that boy... Neville I think was his name.

"Is that you, Harry? What are you doing here with Malfoy? Why are you not with the Dursley´s!?", asked Granger shocked and wanted to grab him to pull him away. But Harry was scared of her and stepped behind me, grabbing my hand for reassurance.

"Leave him alone!", I replied firmly. I didn´t want Harry to be scared, he had just came out of his shell and opened up to me and I wouldn´t let those idiots destroy my progress.

"He is our friend, he would never walk around with scum like you! Now come here Harry, we will help you.", tried Hermoine to approach him, but Harry just grabbed my hand tighter.

"I want to stay with Draco...", said Harry in a small voice. The group couldn´t hear him, but I could and it made me really happy, that Harry wanted to stay with me. But it also distracted me and the Weasel hit me in the face to get me out of the way. I didn´t butch and just ignored the pain in my cheek.

"Give us Harry, he belongs to us!", shouted Ron and now tried to snatch Harry away from behind me, but I swatted his hand away and sneered at him.

"Leave Harry alone, you abandoned him! He belongs to no one, but to himself! He can decide for himself where he goes and whom he stays with. And now go, before I forget myself and do something to you that I would regret!" I could feel Harry shaking behind me, but luckily Granger and the redheads were intelligent enough to recognize a lost cause and left. I hurried to buy the books and left with Harry in a hurry.

I didn´t want to take the chance of them coming back and force Harry to come back with them. Back in the manor Harry collapsed on a couch and curled into a ball. I stepped up to him, put my hands on his shoulders and pressed my forhead against his soft black hair.

"It´s okay, Harry. They can´t get you here." His slim shoulders shook as sobs wrecked his body. He was really shaken up by that short encounter with his former friends. I hugged him impulsivly and was astonished when Harry didn´t try to shove me away and instead held me tighter.

Harry cried his heart out. First it was because of the encounter with his friends, but later on it felt like Harry was also sobbing out his pain for what had happened to him. I held him the whole time and handed him several handkerchiefs. When he finally stopped he seemed really tired and almost fell asleep on the couch.

"Why do you care so much?", he asked and looked at me with those innocent green eyes. It was a hard question, did I really just want to become his friend or was there more? What exactly did I feel for him?

Somehow I was sure that it was more than friendship, but before I could tell him, Harry had fallen asleep. I smiled at him and brought him to bed. He was really tired, he even didn´t wake up when I changed his clothes for him with a quick spell. I turned off the light and walked to the door.

"Good night, my Harry, dream well."


	16. Confession

Heya,

yeah, I know the title is obvisious, but it is what it is!

Enjoy and please review.

And have a nice day tomorrow!

* * *

(POV Draco)

Confession

The alarming spell in my room woke me up, it was in the middle of the night and there was only silence in the manor. But the alarm hadn´t woken me for nothing. I had put up a spell at Harry´s room to wake me immediately when he had a nightmare, so that I could rush over to him and comfort him.

I pulled over my nightgown and didn´t care for my outer appearance, the only thing in my mind was Harry, Harry alone in his room having a nightmare. I sprinted down the halls until I reached Harry´s room. I stood still for a moment to calm myself down.

I opened the door and found Harry tangled in his sheets, with his knees curled up to his body shaking from crying. Immediately I grabbed the tissues and sat down beside Harry. Slowly I held out a tissue to him, which he took and blew his nose soundly with it. Gently I stroked his back and let him know that he wasn´t alone.

"It´s okay, Harry, nobody will hurt you. I am here and I will protect you.", I whispered and tried to reassure them. He had worked himself quite up, whatever nightmare it had been it had been a bad one.

"They were all telling me... th- that I wasn´t worth anything... that I am an a- abonimation." It was the first time that Harry told me what his nightmare was about. I put my arms around him in a loose hug and stroked his soft black hair.

"You aren´t an abonimation. You are a wizard and quite an amazing one.", I told him, how could anybody think that this wonderful teenager was an abonimation? Harry hicked and looked up to me, his green eyes red from all the crying.

"Why do you always come to comfort me? Why do you care?", he asked once again and now that I knew the answer it wasn´t so hard to tell him.

"Because I love you." Harry seemed to be quite shocked by the news, but he didn´t pull himself out of my arms, but just looked at me with a blank face and then answered with a cold voice:

"That can´t be true. Nobody loves me." Who had hurt him so much, that he thought nobody could love him? Whoever that bastard was would pay for it.

"I do."

"I don´t believe you!", said Harry suddenly furious and pulled away.

"But I do. Who couldn´t love such a stunning wizard like you? With a heart as big as a dragon and that wonderful character, that even charmed me, a Malfoy. Do you really think, I would rush to your side in my nightclothes if I didn´t love you? What if one of the Dark Lords followers had seen me running here like the devil himself was behind me? They would have laughed their ass off about me. I would... I would do anything for you. I would even try to bring back the dead for you, even if it would cost my life, just to see you happy. You are so important to me Harry and maybe... maybe there was always more than just my wish for friendship. I love every smile, every laugh, every word you give or say to me. I know it sounds cheezy, but everytime we are just walking in the gardens I get butterflies in my stomach and sometimes I forget to breath, because you look so stunning with your piercing green eyes and that wonderful smile on your face. I just... I don´t know what to say anymore. I just know that I love you and that I care for you."

I looked uncertainly at Harry. I had never talked so openly with anybody about my feelings and if Harry would say no to me, I would still take care of him.

"I- I don´t know what to say. Nobody ever confessed to me and that is a bit much right now for me..."

"Oh, of course, I am sorry.", even though I tried not to let it show that I was dissappointed, he seemed to sense it and grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"I don´t reject you, I just need time to get clean with my feelings, if I could love you or if this is a bad idea." That wasn´t a yes, but also not a no. I smiled at him and stood up.

"Try to sleep a bit more. I will come get you later for breakfast and if you can´t sleep, just come and get me.", I told him and he smiled at me and nodded before I left.

I really hated waiting, but now I needed to be patient.


	17. In the Train

Hey,

so yeah, next part and you already know the routine. Reading, review and enjoying the day.

* * *

(POV Harry)

In the Train

It had been exactly three days since Draco´s confession, not a very long time to think, but I kinda already knew the answer, then he confessed. I didn´t love him, not yet, it would be too much to say that I did after what I went through. I knew I needed time, but also it was clear to me, that I needed Draco at my side to get through everything.

Today was the day that we went back to Hogwarts and for our great plan to take down Dumbledore and rescue Remus and maybe Sirius from his clutches. Lucious had brought us to King´s Cross, but had left after saying a short goodbye, because he had a meeting with the minister. Something about possibly telling the muggles about the existence of wizards and magical creatures, which would for obvisious reasons never go through.

I was walking by Draco´s side, pulling my trunk behind me with a still empty cage. Hedwig hadn´t come back to me, Voldemort had said, that maybe she couldn´t find me because of the manor´s protection spells. I hoped she would be already waiting at Hogwarts for me.

We stepped through the magical portal and didn´t look left or right. I didn´t want to face my former friends or their gaping parents. It was bad enough that they would talk about me arriving with Draco the whole train ride. We immediately got into the train and searched for an empty apartment for just the two of us. I still wasn´t ready for a bigger mass of people around me and Draco understood that, so he had told his friends to not be mad at him for not riding the train with them.

"Are you okay, Harry?", asked Draco already having taken a seat by the window. I was still unsure where to sit. I did want to sit next to Draco and show him that I wasn´t against a relationship, but what if he didn´t want to anymore or if that whole confession had just been a dream?

"I- I don´t know where to sit...", I answered dumbly, but Draco just smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Just sit down next to me. I won´t bite, I swear."

"I know that you don´t bite, but... erm... I would like you to know that I am not against... er an relationship." Draco jumped to his feet and I almost flinched, because I thought he would hit me, but instead he hugged me tightly and kissed me on my cheek. I hugged him back and hid my face in his shoulder. He was so warm and smelled so good, like cinnamon and vanilla.

"We will do nothing you aren´t okay with and we have all the time in the world, so relax okay?", whispered Draco into my ear. I was happy to hear that and felt relieved. We sat next to each other. Draco´s arm was around me and I almost fell asleep right there, when my former friends hadn´t decided to suddenly barge into our compartment.

"Harry! What are you doing here? We searched through the whole train to find you!", said Hermoine accusingly, but I wouldn´t let her get to me like last time. I had Draco with me and he would help me, if I would need his help.

"Sorry, Miss Granger, but I am not interested to stay in your presence anymore. If you could now be so kind and leave?" Hermoine and Ron were both gaping at me. I was sure Ginny and the gang were standing behind them and trying to get a look at the stupid Potter.

"Excuse me? We are just trying to rescue you from Malfoy. Look he is even touching you!", Ron answered for a still shocked Hermoine and pointed and Draco´s arm around my shoulders. His face was turning an ugly red with every word. I was sure he would explode right there, but he didn´t, not yet at least.

"Resuing from Draco? Draco didn´t do anything to me. He is my boyfriend, so he can touch me if he wants to."

"But he is a Malfoy! The evil incarnate!"

"Who says that?", I asked furiously. My Draco wasn´t evil, he was the best and the most gentle person I knew.

"I say that. So come with us now or we will have to make you." I looked at Hermione´s headgirl badge and smirked.

"Are you trying to threaten me right in front of the headgirl?" My voice sounded astonishingly dangerous and Ron seemed to cower a bit.

"If you don´t, then please leave now. I want to have a pleasant time with my boyfriend. Alone.", I shoved them out of the compartment, closed and locked the door and looked back at Draco with a tired sigh.

"You did wonderful, Harry. Hopefully they will leave you alone at least for a bit now." I smiled at Draco´s words and hoped they were true.

"But we have to talk about all that boyfriend business Harry." I froze, did he already want to break up to me? Just because my former friends new about our relationship?

"Nothing bad, Harry. Just be careful with your words from now on. If you say something like, he can touch me if he wants to, again anytime soon, I can´t guarantee what happens." I chuckled. How silly of me to think, that he would break up because of something like that.

"Now come here and let me cuddle you some more." I hurried back to my seat and enjoyed the rest of the train ride.


	18. Resorting

Hey,

sorry it´s so short, but we are going into the HOBBIT and I just need that and then yeah, school, sorry, anyway.

Enjoy, review and have a nice day!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Resorting

"Are you ready, Harry?", asked Draco and looked at me worriedly. I really didn´t want to walk into the great hall. People would stare at me and they would talk... All because I wanted to resort and the rules of the school said to do it while the sorting of the first years was going on.

"No, but I have to do this. For the plan and for Remus and Sirius." I knew that Draco would help me, but I needed to do this once again alone. I didn´t want to stay apart from Draco and the Gryffendors weren´t too happy with me right now. The sorting of the first years had already started and now would be the perfect time for my grand entrance.

"Should I go in with you?", he asked and I shook my head.

"Wait for me, okay?" He nodded and walked inside leaving me alone in front of the big door. I took a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside, ignoring the looks I made my way over to the teacher desk. All eyes were on me and I really hated that.

"I want to resort.", I said in a clear loud voice. The first years looked at me with shock, the one that was sorted right now putt the head, whom exclaimed him as a Hufflepuff just seconds before, down quietly and walked over to his new house. A resorting hadn´t taken place in all the time Dumbledore had been headmaster of this school, which explained the shocked faces easily.

"You can´t", exclaimed good old Dumbles. As I knew the truth I saw him in a pretty different light then before.

"I can and I will. My reason for this are my bad relations with my housemates."

"What bad relations? Last I saw, you were good friends with them.", tried Dumbles again, but we had already calculated this reaction beforehand.

"This summer changed many things. I know my right and I want to resort." This wasn´t just a simple explanation, it was also an exclamation of war between him and me. I could see the stupid sparkle to vanish from his eyes and I could swear that I saw thim full of hate for just a fraction of a moment. Dumbledore once again wanted to say no, but Severus stepped in to help me.

"Albus, you know that he can resort, when he gives a reason. So allow him to resort and let the sorting of the first years finally continue." He didn´t say it in a friendly way, because we had decided that it would be better, if it seemed like he and I were still enemies.

"Okay... The sorting head, Minerva." The hat was placed on my head and once again I could hear the voice of the hat speaking to me.

"Harry James Potter, I just knew you would come back to get resorted. So I am happily going to resort you to... SLYTHERIN!" The last bit he said out loud and I could happily walk over to Draco. I smiled all night long.


	19. The Prince of Slytherin

Hey hey,

the next part is out and I just want to thank your for the nice reviews :D I know I still have to correct the parts, but I just didn´t have time and probably won´t for a few more day, so please put up with it a bit longer.

I hope you enjoy this part and please review.

Have a nice day!

* * *

(POV Draco)

The Prince of Slytherin

We were on our way back from the big feast to the Slytherin dorms. Harry was walking beside me and practically glowing. It had really bothered him to be possibly separated from me and I would lie, if I said it hadn´t bothered me. But now we had to face my housemates, they were looking at Harry with murderious eyes. They didn´t trust him and we didn´t trust them.

Harry had told me beforhand, that he wasn´t sure, if we could get the Slytherins to cooperate with us to complete the plan, we had made with the Dark Lord. I had told him not to worry, as I was the Prince of Slytherin. They would listen to me or I would use my influence to make their life hell. Still it would be quite a bit of work to get them to help.

We entered the dorms and Severus was already waiting for us. Every year he gave a speech for the first years and also for the other Slytherins, most of what he said were warnings to not misbehave and such stuff, but this year it would be quite a different speech.

"My dear Slytherins.", he started and smiled at them, "This year will be different from the last years. I will take my leave in a few minutes, so Draco Malfoy can tell you a bit more about that issue. But beforehand like every year, I warn you not to misbehave." He looked at Harry with this words, whom blushed and tried to hide his face. Severus was right, every year since he had come to Hogwarts he had had detention and such behaviour wasn´t approved of in Slytherin.

"Don´t enter the Forbidden Forrest for your own safety and if you do something against the rules, don´t let yourself be caught, understood?" Affirmative murmurs from the tired Slytherins could be heared, before Severus wished them a good night and left. Now the whole Slytherin house was staring at us. I pulled Harry with me to the front of the crowd and then began to speak.

"Like Snape said, there will be a few changes this year. Harry Potter will from now on be a Slytherin, like you already now. I won´t tolerate any jokes or badmouthing rumours about him. If any of you tries to strike at him because of a personal grudge, I will personally hunt that someone down and show him what it means to be punished by the Prince of Slytherin. Harry is mine and if anybody hurts him, I won´t hold back." I pulled Harry´s hand up to my face and kissed it gently, while looking at the Slytherin´s. Some of them didn´t seem to approve, but most of them had understood the message, at least I hoped so.

"Also this year we will help the Dark Lord to take down old Dumbles." The only thing that could be heard for a few moments were loud murmurs and shocked gasps. They probably hadn´t thought that I would be so open about the plans of the Dark Lord with them. But they didn´t new the details and if there was a traitor, I would find out soon enough.

"He will attack Hogwarts on Christmas and we will help him. He relies on us to open him and his followers the doors to Hogwarts and help take down the headmaster." Again loud murmurs. Now I just had to wait and see if there were any traitors, running to Dumbles and telling him everything. But it would be too late by then anyway.

"Now, let´s go to bed. We have all lessons tomorrow and I don´t want you to fall asleep in class. Go now and if you have any questions, you can come to talk to me any time." Harry and I waited until everybody left and then made our way to our own dorm room. Unlike Gryffendor dorms there were only two-bed rooms with their own bathrooms. Salazar be thanked, that he wanted his house to live with a certain standard and luxus. Severus had arranged it, so that Harry and I had a room together.

The rooms were like all the others. Big beds made out of dark wood, with Slytherin green bedsheets, a big wardrobe with enough space for the clothes of two persons and two desks. Like I already said, the Slytherin dorm had a certain standard. The bathroom wasn´t big like the one at home, but one couldn´t have anything, right?

Harry sat down on his bad with a tired sigh. I knew that he was very tired and needed sleep. I pulled out his pyjama from his trunk as I heard him gasp. I looked up to check on him and see if there was any problem, but he was just reading a letter that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to me, probably about the resorting or about where I stayed this summer.", he said after reading through the letter and handed me the small piece of pergament.

"I don´t want you to go alone, Harry. What if he tries to manipulate you again?" I didn´t want to loose Harry again after just getting together with him.

"I won´t. You will be there with me." He smiled at me with mischief in his eyes and I started to realize, that Harry really was meant to be a Slytherin.


	20. Speaking Dumbles

Hey guys,

once again a new part. I am sorry, if I can´t post a new part tomorrow... Cause I drive home and this whole day tomorrow will be such a hassle.

Anyway, have a nice day, enjoy this little piece and please leave a review.

* * *

(POV Harry)

Speaking Dumbles

I knocked on the door of Dumbledore´s office the next morning after breakfast. Draco was waiting for me in front of the gargoyle and probably already walking holes into the ground.

"Come in.", I could hear Dumbles say and entered the office. I closed the door quietly behind me and then looked at my enemy.

"Hello, headmaster, you asked me to come here?"

"Welcome, Harry, and yes, I wanted to speak to you. Take a seat, my boy. Lemondrop?" When he said "my boy" I almost gagged, but I could stop myself from doing so and just shook my head. Lemondrops... He really thought he could just sneak his way back into my life to control me.

"Why am I here? I didn´t do anything wrong. The resorting was done correctly."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, why are you trying to rebel against me? I am one of your parents old friends. I am just trying to help you."

"As if, Dumbles. I am not stupid nor am I blind and please don´t try to act like my best friend. You placed me with the Dursley´s and you probably know what they did to me every summer." At first it seemed like Dumbledore was going to deny everything, but he didn´t and just chuckled.

"Smart boy, but that doesn´t change anything. You are just the boy-who-lived and I am Albus Dumbledore. Who would the people believe more? Me, the killer of Grindelwald, or just a lousy boy like you, with no parents or family left? I don´t need you, you were just an extra, a distraction." I shuddered, that was the real Dumbledore and I really didn´t like him.

"I won´t allow you to manipulate my life anymore. I will stop you and free everyone."

"Oh, you mean the mut and his werwolf? They are desposible. One is a junkie and the other is just a wreck after his stay in Azkaban. I don´t even need to lock them up, they just stay where they are, because they need me, but I don´t need them. So this is a warning, Harry Potter, try anything against me and the mut and the werwolf will die." That was a pretty clear message, but... I would fight him anyway. How else would anything change?

People needed to fight, if they wanted to change anything and I won´t hide under a stone because of Dumbles. Yes, he is a powerful wizard, but so am I and so is Voldemort. Also now I knew that Sirius and Remus were both controlled my Dumbledore, which meant that they couldn´t be so far away. It was hard to control a werwolf, even one that was high on Wolfsbane Potion. One needed to be near to him to manipulate them. Maybe they were even hidden away in the school Unaware to the eyes of the pupils and teachers.

"I don´t care, Dumbles. Like I said, I won´t get myself manipulated by you anymore. I will destroy you.", I smiled arrogantly at Dumbledore. We had a plan, one that was brilliant. I didn´t wait for an answer from the headmaster and just left.

Draco was waiting anxiously for me and greeted me with a happy smile and a big sigh.

"I almost thought you would never come back."

"I will always come back to you.", I replied and hugged him, hiding my face iny his shoulder, "He has Remus and Sirius, like I said..."

"That´s pretty bad, Harry."

"I know... But we will help them, right?"

"Yes, we will." I looked at my boyfriend. It was still strange for me to think of Draco Malfoy as my boyfriend. The perfect blond seemed just too good to be true. But even if he wasn´t, I would enjoy this to my fullest. I stepped on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

It was quite chaste, but it still made Draco blush a bright red. A colour that suited him quite well.


	21. Lovey Dovey

Heya,

so sorry for yesterday. But I was just so damn busy with driving home and all that, that I didn´t have time. So today will be a double update.

Please enjoy this part and review!

* * *

(POV Harry)

Lovey Dovey

"Let´s go on a date, this weekend to Hogsmeade.", said Draco three days before the first Hogsmeade weekend.

"You know that it won´t be a real date as we have go there anyway?", I chuckled, but Draco just smiled and kissed my hand.

"We already finished our part of this phase of the plan. Why not enjoy ourselves for a bit?" I looked at the little box residing on my desk with for the plan very important contents. He was right, it had taken pretty long to get everything together, but it also made the plan failsafe.

"You are right, Draco. After all there won´t be much peace and quiet soon enough."

"That means we have a date."

Three days later Harry and Draco were walking hand in hand down the path to Hogsmeade. Nobody was bothering them. It was already normality to be so close with each other and they were mostly ignored. Homosexuallity was fairly normal in the wizarding world and so it wasn´t an unusual sight for two boys to make out.

"Where should we go first, Harry? Do you need to buy anything?" I thought about that for a short moment.

"I don´t think so, how about we just walk for a bit and then sit down to drink a butterbeer?"

"Sounds like a plan." Draco gracefully grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my hand. He did that quite often, but it still embarrassed me a bit, but it also made me happy. It showed that he cared for me and it was a very tender way to show affection.

We looked into the different shop windows, but nothing was interesting enough to buy, so we just got ourselves two bottles of butterbeer and sat together to drink it in peace. We were holding hands under the desk and I had to giggle like a little school girl from time to time. Draco just was so charming and he really could have every girl with his looks, but instead he had chosen me. It made me feel wanted and cherished. I really started to fall in love with him.

A waitress came over to collect the money to pay the bill. I wanted to get out my purse, but Draco stopped me.

"I´ll pay."

"But Draco...", I wanted to protest, but he stopped me.

"You can repay me later." He smiled that certain kind of smile, that clearly said that he would snog me breathless. I could feel myself going red and tried to hide my face from the smiling waitress.

"You don´t have to be embarrassed, my love. Don´t hide your beautiful face, I really enjoy it when you blush like that for me." I smiled at that dreamily and he just paid, grabbed my hand and soon enough we were snogging against a tree on the small path to the Shrieking Shack.

"I love you so much, Harry.", he said and kissed me passionately. He caressed me neck with his mouth and pulled me closer to him. My own hands started to stroke his back and his and my mouth found themselves again. We took pretty long to finally arrive at the Shrieking Shack. Not that I am complaining.

"Harry, Draco, I am glad to see you.", greeted us Voldemort, sitting on one of the ratty couches on the first floor.

"Greetings to you, my Lord.", answered Draco, where I just said "Hello, Voldemort.".

"Draco, I told you often enough not to call me that anymore and you too. I both told you to call me Tom."

"But it sounds so strange to call you Tom..."

"I know it doesn´t really match, does it?", he laughed and then saw them holding hands, "Ah, I see you finally found together?" Now we both blushed and Tom laughed even harder.

"How did you find out about it before me?", I asked and Tom smiled a knowing smile.

"You were always together. It seemed like you would make a good couple. I am happy that you are together now. But back to business. Did you get what we need?", he asked anxiously and looked out for the little box. I pulled it out of a pocked of my robes and handed it to him.

"We could get everything and even a bit more. When is the grand finale to take place again?"

"On the next Hogsmeade weekend. Severus said he would be finished with the potions till then."

"Finally. I really can´t wait for much longer. Dumbles tried to manipulate me again, but I resisted him. I hope he will leave me alone for a while.", I said with a sigh. The headmaster really tried to controll me again. He sometimes popped up suddenly when Draco wasn´t with me and tried to convince me to come back to his "side". But I wasn´t stupid enough to trust his words and just ignored him.

"Soon enough he won´t be able to anymore, my love.", replied Draco and pulled me closer. I hoped that he was right.


	22. Fluff

Hey,

so there the second part, just some fluff and angst, kinda.

Enjoy, review and have a nice sunday tomorrow.

* * *

(POV Draco)

Fluff

"Draco... I thought about that whole sex stuff..." It´s strange that people are always drinking something, when such questions came up, but I spluttered and tried not to choke on my pumpkin juice anyway.

"What?"

"I mean, I know that you are holding back and that you want to do it, you can´t deny that you want to do it. I can feel it pretty clearly when we snog and we are a couple now, which means we are also talking about our relationship and sex is kinda a part of a healthy relationship, right?"

"Yes, Harry, but what´s the matter? It´s not like I only want sex from you, I am already pretty happy being able to snog you.", I replied and Harry looked at me a bit uncertain.

"I... I am not ready to have sex with you... I don´t know if Severus told you, why I was so badly injured this summer, but it has to do with having sex with you." Severus hadn´t told me, he had said that it was Harry´s story to tell, but I was sure I would find out soon enough.

"He hasn´t, you know you can tell me everything.", I tried to reassure him, but it really seemed to bother him. I knew he still had nightmares and I always was there for him to calm him down, but he hadn´t told me. I had known that Harry just needed time and would tell me when he wanted to.

"I want to be honest with you, but it´s not easy for me to tell...", he took a deep breath, "My relatives abused me every summer and my uncle raped me, every night. I was like their houselve and lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven." It just broke out of him and he was breathing hard. I couldn´t say that I wasn´t shocked, but the only things that came to my mind were Harry´s wellbeing and the wish to murder their relatives.

"Draco? Are you disgusted of me now? I know, I should have tried to do something to stop him, but I couldn´t... I was so scared... Sometimes I still can feel his touch, even though he can´t touch me anymore... I am so dirty." Harry was crying and I hurried to tell him that I thought quite the opposit.

"No! Harry, no! You aren´t disgusting or dirty. I am just shocked... Do you feel him touching you right now?" I pulled Harry close and stroked his hair gently. I knew he liked to be close to me and that my presence calmed him down and I just wanted him to feel good and not disgusted with himself.

"No...", sniffed Harry and hid his face in my shoulder.

"Whenever you feel him touch you again, come to me okay? We will try to make it stop."

"But Draco... What if it never stops? I hate to feel his hands..."

"It´s okay, Harry. We will find a way. I will help you through it and the sex can wait. I love being just together with you and be able to talk with you. Sure, some time in the future I do want to have sex with you, but we have all the time in the world, don´t we?" Harry nodded and I cuddled him.

"I will stay by your side as long as you want me and even if you don´t, I will watch out for you."


	23. Final Fight

Heya,

so now for the big final, but it won´t end there just yet, just so you know. An Epilog will be there tomorrow, so yeah. I know I am stupid at this kind of talks xD

Just enjoy, review, sleep and have a wonderful day tomorrow :D

* * *

(POV Draco)

Final Fight

The next Hogsmeade weekend came, but Harry and I stayed at Hogwarts and waited for the others to come back. And soon enough there were the first pupils arriving in the entrance hall. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodor Nott and many more. It was strange of them to come back in one group.

Luna Lovegood stepped up to Harry and smiled at him, but the normally dreamy smile had vanished and was replaced by a big smirk.

"Hello Harry, it´s good to see you again."

"Tom? For real? Luna? I thought you would take one of the Slytherins, but Luna?!" Harry and I started to laugh so hard, we almost fell to the ground crying.

"Ha ha... Very funny. Someone accidently handed me the wrong potion..." The Polyjuice Potion was slowly wearing off and a whole bunch of Deatheaters came into few. Father was trying to not look at his Lord, it seemed like he had been the one to hand him the wrong potion.

"It was a brilliant idea to use this way to trick the wards and be able to enter Hogwarts.", complimented Tom Harry and I smiled proudly. My boyfriend had put together this plan mostly himself, which just showed his cleverness.

"Could we quit talking and get on with it? I can smell the old coot all over this place and the smell really isn´t my favorite.", declared Fenrir and growled maliciously.

"Lucius, you know what you have to do. Get all the pupils together and bring them into the Great Hall. They will be safe there." Lucius nodded and started to do what his master wanted him to do.

"Oh my god!", someone shouted suddenly. Behind them Professor McGonagall had shown up and started to attack them immediately.

"Professor, please stop!", shouted Harry and we tried to defend ourselves as good as possible. It seemed like McGonagall had sent out a Patronus to get help, because more and more teachers showed up to help her defend the castle.

"Please, Professor, we don´t want to harm anybody. We are here to stop Dumbledore from manipulating everybody. Haven´t you seen the signs? How Harry always has to fight an image of Voldemort on his own, even though he could have helped him?", I tried to convince her and it seemed to work. I could see her think and slowly put down her want arm.

"What do you mean, Mr Malfoy?"

"Dumbledore plays with us, like a little girl plays with dolls. We are just here for his entertainment. He controls our actions. The ministry has been manipulated for years to do as he wishes. That´s why Harry was placed with relatives, who hated him and even though he knew about it, he still didn´t help him.", I tried to explain. It was pretty hard to explain everything in a few short sentences.

"He destroyed my life and made me into the criminal you know, but I am not.", said Tom with a loud voice and stepped forward, "I can´t say I didn´t do mistakes in the pasts, but I am not a cruel murderer." The attack stopped and Flittwick stepped up to ask:

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I will prove it.", Severus stepped through the crowd of teachers a bottle of Veritaserum in hand.

"He can´t lie, when we use this." The other teachers nodded and they admistered the potion to Tom. He didn´t resist, he knew that this was necessary and he really had nothing to hide.

"What´s your name?", asked McGonagall.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Some other personal questions followed to make sure, that he was speaking the truth, but then it was time for the really important questions.

"Did you kill Lily and James Potter?"

"No."

"Who killed them?"

"Albus Dumbledore." And that sealed the fate of Albus Dumbledore. The teachers now were on their side and helped them to gather the rest of the students in the great hall, while Tom and his followers went to search out Dumbledore. Harry and I went with Tom, but were secured by Fenrir and my father as bodyguards. I hadn´t allowed Harry to participate without any protection.

We found him in his base in Hogwarts, the old fool knew that we were coming, but he hadn´t hidden, no he just arrogantly sat in his chair and ate muggle candies. He really thought we would not do anything to him, but Tom did have other plans for him.

"Good evening, Tom.", greeted the headmaster and popped a lemondrop into his mouth. The old guy really had to be crazy to just sit there and eat candies when a whole army was waiting to capture him.

"You don´t have the right to call me by that name. You know why we came, right?"

"Of course, you want to kill me and will automatically will make me into a matyr. "Voldemort kills Headmaster" will be all over the papers tomorrow." Dumbledore laughed about that lousy joke and I tried to held back. Did he really think, that we would just kill him? Surely not.

"Wrong, Dumbles. We are here to capture you and hand you over to the ministery.", said Harry with a smirk. It was amazing to see Dumbles face fall, from triumphant to panic in just 4 seconds! A new record!

The old fool tried to flee then, but of course we had already predicted that and Harry stunned him with a flick of his wand. The stunned Dumbledore fell against a bookshelf, but nobody rushed to look after his health.

"Thank you, Harry. Now, how about we go to the ministery? I am sure there will be much panic and all that, just because we caught saint Dumbledore. I think, it will be okay for you two...", Tom pointed at me and Harry, "To stay at the school and for me and some of my followers to come with me to the ministery to give their statements. I am sure there will be much more Veritaserum and questions and it will be pretty boring." I nodded and Harry hugged me.

"Dumbles won´t bother us anymore, Draco.", he said and kissed me sweetly, "And I won´t have to go back to my relatives." He looked down as he mentioned his relatives, he still didn´t like to talk about them and it would take a long time until he wouldn´t have nightmares anymore.

"Now, you can have your happily ever after.", I replied and kissed him again, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the Great Hall to inform the teachers about the big catch and release the pupils. Now maybe some things at school would change drastically, but it would be a change for the better.


	24. Happy Ending

Hey guys,

this is the last part. I hope you enjoyed this calendar, I did. I wish you a merry Christmas and have fun!

Don´t forget to review :D

Till the next time. Bye Bye

* * *

(POV Harry)

Happy Ending

It had been one year since I had run away from the Dursleys and I was really happy. Draco was a very attendive lover and always looked out for me. He comforted me when I had nightmares and didn´t push me to make love with him.

Of course we had started to change that slowly, but I still needed time, which sometimes made myself pretty mad. I wanted to give Draco my body, but every time a certain touch reminded me of my uncle and I started to panic and cry.

For a few months now I weekly go to a psychologist to work on this issue, but he told me that it will take pretty much time before I can live a completely normal life.

"Harry, I´m home.", shouted Draco from the doorway and immediately I was up and greeted him with kisses. I know it sounds cheesy, but I enjoy it immensly to greet him like this.

"Welcome home, Draco." He put his bag down and I pulled him into our living room. We had graduated and now lived in our own little flat in London near the wizarding area. We pretty often had visitors, so the flat was pretty big and airy.

"And Draco? How was your day with Severus?" Draco wanted to become the next potions teacher in Hogwarts and now was learning under Severus everything about potions and ingredients. Severus was a good teacher, but he wanted from his pupil to be a hard worker and not slack off.

"He wanted me to make several potions for Poppy. And how was your day?"

"I was mostly reading books about healing, but Tom came over and told me about his new plans for the school. It will be fantastic!" I wanted to become a healer and work at Draco´s side to invent new healing potions. I would take over Poppy´s job in the future and Draco and I could live at the new Hogwarts. Tom´s plans for the school were a revolution. He wanted to renew the old building and make it more modern and light. Nobody would freeze in the halls in the winter time anymore. Also like in the Slytherin house the other houses would be modernized and separated into two people bedrooms.

The house system would still remain in the same way, but one didn´t have to sit with their house at mealtimes anymore and could visit their friends in the other houses. The restricted section had been taken from the library. It was just too dangerous and Tom didn´t want to risk any student trying to create something like a Hocrux like he did when he was young.

Tom and I had brought Severus to the dead basilisk. Tom wasn´t too happy, he had kinda like the big snake, but Severus was practically dancing. The ingredients he could take from the snake would help him immensly to brew new potions.

"You know Harry, today is a very special day.", Draco started and interrupted my thoughts.

"It is?"

"Yes, today one year ago, I told you that I love you." He blushed but suddenly kneeled down in front of me and I gasped. He wouldn´t, would he?

"I don´t want you to leave my side again and that´s why I want you and me to bond." Tears were in my eyes. One year ago, I would have never thought that something like this would happen. That I would have home and people who really cherished and loved me for who I was and not the boy-who-lived, even though that is a lie.

"Of course, Draco. I love you so much!"

And that was mine and Draco´s happy end.


End file.
